


Staking His Claim

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: With all the experiments Wheeljack is around at work, it's not surprising that Airstream is a little jealous of how they look at her all day.  He takes care of it when they're home for the night.





	

 

Wheeljack had heard about some of the experiments being possessive of their keepers or scientists.  Heck, even her boyfriend's sister had an experiment that was rumored to pine after her and reject all candidates for breeding.

 

Still, she expected such behavior in the experiments.  They were human-animal hybrids.  And for those like Bloodshed, who was a tiger hybrid, it was to be expected.

 

But then there were times humans got possessive.  Just like now with her husband Airstream.  Once again, Blurr had been very fond with her today and now he was trying to 'reclaim' his woman.

 

It was a little silly, but Wheeljack didn't mind for the moment.  Not with her lover eating out her pussy.

 

"Mmmm... Ah!  Oh~!"

 

He was not giving her a break at all.  His tongue was furiously lapping at her clit, alternating with sucking, and his fingers were pressed slightly into her vagina, pushing up onto that sweet spot close to her entrance.

 

"Oh... please.  Please.  Need... Need to cum."

 

Airstream only pulled back his hand and pushed his mouth into her entrance, lapping at the nerves near the opening.  It didn't take long for Wheeljack's walls to seize and squirt out her juices into his eager mouth.

 

Breathing heavily, Wheeljack had barely managed to catch her breath before her lover sat up, held her legs against his chest, and seated himself inside her.  She clutched the sheets out of the heightened sensation, moaning loudly as he still and waited for her to adjust.

 

For once she did, he began to thrust.  Reclaiming her once again.  Determined to leave himself inside her so that the young experiment, and all the others, would know who she belonged to.

 

And as foolish and stupid as it seemed, Wheeljack didn't mind it at all.  Not with her brains being fucked out of her every night.  Or rather every other night or longer.  Most of the time, he just ate her out because they were both too tired to do anything like this.

 

She didn't mind having Airstream's tongue inside her every night before she went to bed.  If she could, it would be like that every night.  Just like a glass of warm milk.  All the better to fall asleep with.

 

END


End file.
